


Fortuitous

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine makes a surprise visit.





	Fortuitous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Blaine had been antsy about Kurt all day.  He had wanted to cancel all of his plans to stay home and take care of him, but he knew that Kurt wouldn't agree to it.  They still had rent to pay and getting on Gunther's bad side was a short road to unemployment.  While the diner might not have been the best place to work in New York, it was still enjoyable overall and it paid well and the hours were decent.  Losing it wasn't a viable option, and so - against his better judgment - he had left Kurt alone in the loft.

"Kurt, honey?" he called, sliding the door shut behind himself and quickly toeing off his shoes.  "I'm home."

Kurt didn't respond immediately and Blaine's stomach sank with dread as he hurried to their shared bedroom.  He stilled at the sight that greeted him, all of the tension melting from his shoulders.  Kurt was still on the bed where Blaine had left him, laptop closed and tucked off to one side.  He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of red shorts that easily accommodated the cast on his left ankle.  Hair slightly tousled as his head tipped toward the pillow, back against the headrest, he slept silently, mouth slightly agape with soundless snores.  Belatedly, Blaine noticed that the pillow that he was partially curled around wasn't a pillow at all - it was the notoriously named boyfriend pillow, Bruce, its arm squashed behind Kurt's back as he held it.

After tiptoeing nearer to rescue Kurt's laptop from imminent disaster, Blaine hurriedly changed into a comfortable pair of black shorts and a green t-shirt before settling on the edge of the bed near him.  Reluctant though he was to wake him, he didn't want Kurt to have an ache in his back to compound the dull throb in his ankle.  Easing the pillow from his grasp, he couldn't help but smile when Kurt made an affronted noise, licking his lips without opening his eyes and saying, "Give it back, Rachel." 

"I'm not Rachel," Blaine assured.  Kurt's eyelids slid open to slits to regard him, a slow smirk crossing his lips once he realized who it was.  Blaine smiled back and let a tiny mmph of surprise when Kurt leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hello," Kurt greeted, voice an octave lower than normal as he sat back to regard him again.  "Did you have fun at work?" he asked, shuffling over to make room for Blaine.

Climbing into the warm space that Kurt had vacated, Blaine said, "It was fine.  How are you?  Do you need anything?  I was thinking about ordering takeout if Rachel wasn't back by seven."

Kurt nodded slowly to demonstrate his acquiescence, arms already curling around Blaine's torso as he rested his cheek against his shoulder.  "Anything that isn't strictly vegan," he said sleepily, rubbing his cheek in a way that Blaine knew had to be unconscious, back and forth, back and forth, tiny little paces.

Kissing the top of his head, Blaine urged Kurt to scoot down the pillows with him, clinging all the while and drifting back to sleep as soon as they were mostly horizontal.  Running his fingers slowly up and down Kurt's side, Blaine held him close, savoring his presence.

Perhaps breaking his ankle hadn't been the most fortuitous thing to happen to Kurt all month, but at least the resulting cuddles were as exquisite as ever.

Pulling the blanket over them both and settling in for a quality round of snuggling, Blaine kissed the top of his head before tucking his chin against it and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
